


sparks notes

by zhunmyun (pinkblondie)



Category: UNINE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblondie/pseuds/zhunmyun
Summary: a series of ficlets about hu wenxuan and he changxi. purely self indulgent.
Relationships: He Changxi/Hu Wenxuan, 火花cp
Kudos: 1





	1. spark notes #1: airport

**Author's Note:**

> maybe they're busy but he'll stage an accidental airport meetup if he has to.

"i'll see you guys soon!" he texted in the unine groupchat, leaning back onto his seat.

everyone else was already standing up and lining in the aisle to go out of the aircraft but he wanted to wait until it's calmer. he opened up his phone again to check the time.

 _he should be landing soon too_ , he thought to himself.

they've been separated since that day, both of them busy with their own schedules and life (and both of them kept missing each other at the airport), he purposely stalled his own arrival just so he could buy some time.

when he boarded off the plane, he was telling himself, _it's ok if you don't get to see him today, it's fine_ , just to make himself feel better.

it was still sunny when he got out, fans were clamouring around him, the sounds of cameras clicking; all the usual stuff he goes through as an idol.

looking around, he saw another group of fans a little farther away running towards the next gate he just got out of. he slowed down his movements.

his fans also stopped in their tracks seeing him look over to the other side instead, waiting to see who would come out of that gate. changxi knew but he still waited expectantly for wenxuan.

there were plenty of calls and shouts of 'hu wenxuan!' 'wenxuan!' 'baby!' until he saw him in white hoodie, walking out flanked by bodyguards.

 _his hair is still too long_ , he mused quietly.

"oh? he changxi is here?" wenxuan's voice carried over on top of the noises to him, making him perk up.

he heard some more murmurs from the fans before deciding to get his attention (and away from other passengers).

he could see his eyes light up even behind those long bangs when he spotted him.

"xixi!" wenxuan called out.

changxi felt lighter than he'd been when he heard that in person again and broke out into a smile.


	2. sparks notes #2: musicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nodame cantabile! au i probably won't write but here it is.

the bass case he's carrying is heavy and the hot weather isn't helping him in the least. hu wenxuan wipes the sweat that gathered on his forehead, threatening to fall soon before heaving the heavy instrument case up the stairs of the conservatory.

on the last step, he put the case down before screaming, "he changxi!!!! you no good son of a--"

someone hit him at the back of his head lightly, just enough to break him out of that screaming anger.

"ow, rude!" he turns and see the person he was screaming about.

"you're attracting attention," he huffs, not used to wenxuan's loud personality even after working with him for a week. he puts a little distance between him and wenxuan to try and salvage some of his image.

(no luck)

"this shit heavy, xixi," he pouts at him but relented and slowly picks up the case again.

"not my fault."

" _i'm_ the one helping you here," he reminds him, "be nicer to me."

"i buy you lunch everyday."

"and dinner too, there's a good place i saw just opened a little down the road," wenxuan starts to ramble on. changxi slowly finds himself gets lost in the things wenxuan is talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta im sorry.
> 
> might do something w this idk


	3. sparks notes #3: wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end was inevitable

you're not for him

he's not for you 

a mantra he's been telling himself for a while

he's not for you  
not for you…

\---

did the winter flowers bloom yet?

\--

hu wenxuan  
guardian angel in training  
assigned to hu chunyang 

if anyone asked him how old he is, he wouldn't know how to reply, he has no memory prior to being in nirvana. 

\---

“do you think if we say our names something will be triggered?”

“let’s try!” 

the mirror spoke and both of them jumped into each other’s arms.

\---

he should just be accompanying his charge, as his last assignment before he gets to be reassigned as a full fledged guardian angel.

make sure nothing happens to him, keep him safe and happy.

not fall in love 

with a mortal.

\---

the warmth he felt when their bodies collided, it's different than how it was when he hugged chunyang and wenhan.

he could only manage to laugh it off like he does every little thing that's new and foreign to him inside the factory.

\---

“do you think you’re prepared for today’s performance?” he thrusted the tiny microphone to him.

“ah--” he looked at him and both of them burst out laughing suddenly.

\---

chunyang made a lot of friends, he hadn't been needing him for a while but he stayed near just in case anyway. 

his relationship with wenhan had been improving too, one of his check marks.

\---

“we did good today!” he said to wenxuan, after a screaming match game they played. there was the silent smile again.

“it was fun!”

he threw his arms around him suddenly and wenxuan just let himself indulge for a minute.

\---

he's been told his work is done after that. they will arrange for him to leave silently.

he nodded because all he could do was agree.

\---

will you look for me? in the throngs of people he looked up from the crook of chunyang’s neck. 

a part of him broke even though he was expecting it.

\---

“my name is hu wenxuan! xuan as in fire,” he introduced himself.

“i’m he changxi of awakening entertainment,” his smile afterwards was the first strike.

\---


End file.
